Hope For The Future
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: Although it didn't seem remotely possible, Team 7 seemed joined together once again for one final mission. It held benefits for all, but, unfortunately, with all risks taken to heart, it never seem worth it any longer. ...Or could it? WARNING: DARK-THEMED
1. Prologue

Hope for the Future

**Hope for the Future**

**A/N: Here's a new fanfiction for you guys! This one will contain less than seven chapters, I guarantee. It's a very short one that I have been putting off, and now have decided to finally post it. Although it already sounds like the plot will be horrible, I can honestly say that it will be better than even I had originally anticipated.**

**The beginning section is from Sakura's POV and the rest is third person.**

**So now, I present my new fanfiction story to you, my readers.**

**Prologue: **

"Sakura-chan!" My eyes widened as I heard my name screamed from the edge of the forest. The panic and worry that the voice contained was enough to cause me to whirl around, trees and tall grass blurring before my eyes. "Move!"

As I laid my gaze upon my charging teammate, his hands outreached towards my figure, my confusion finally gave way to fearful understanding. The ground beneath my feet rumbled violently, causing me to lose my balance. I could already sense the powerful chakra radiating approaching me quickly from behind.

A grim frown found its way upon my lips as I summoned my chakra to my fists. My emerald eyes narrowed as the anxiety built up inside me, awaiting the attacker.

Naruto immediately noticed my expression change and started roaring his disapproval. He knew I wasn't as strong as I used to be. My strength had dwindled away over the years, and yet, I could feel contentment unlike him, who felt nothing but guilt and worry. He knew exactly why I was growing weaker over the years, and he even knew that I had no complaints about it.

To be quite honest, I couldn't really care less. After all, I had always wanted a peaceful life after I had proven to myself that I could be a strong kunoichi. _And_ I did prove that a few years back, but the peaceful life still did not exist. In fact, my above average medical skills had brought more trouble than I had originally thought it would. It was very bittersweet, however, that this was not the case today.

My left foot crashed into the earth as I threw all my body into one final punch, pivoting to face my opponent. A battle cry escaped my lips, drowning out all other sounds; Naruto's desperate protesting, the noises of the flashbacks that my mind conjured, and especially, the very small part of my conscience that screamed at me to change my decision.

Naruto's hand found my shoulder, but was too late to halt my actions.

A loud crack followed by a revolting, squishing noise reached my ears. A familiar, hot liquid splattered upon my face and completely coated my fist. My mind hadn't registered what substance had been spilled onto the ground and our bodies. Gaze unfocused and blurred; I staggered back slightly.

Golden-tinted eyes remained widened in surprise as their owner watched me in disbelief. His own expression equaled my own.

Something was shaking. I couldn't understand what was causing the violent motion. Naruto's hand was quivering on my shoulder, his tight grip almost appearing to be comforting.

As my gaze finally came into focus, understanding crept into my mind.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura-chan…" His voice was dangerously soft with grief and pain laced into his voice. "You're going to be fine…Just—" Tears choked off Naruto's sentence, his hand now vibrating against my shoulder.

A blade pierced my chest, ripping through the soft tissue and precious organs that dwelled there. My heavy panting was finally audible, as well as the agony that my body cried. I stared down at the katana penetrating my body, a strange numbness stalling my tears. The only thing my mind allowed was to stare blankly at the sight before me.

The weapon shifted in its owner's hand slightly as he coughed up blood onto the ground, using his free hand to cover his mouth. His hand drew back, bringing the katana with him. A sharp pain shot through my body, awakening my senses. I could feel the tension as his muscles prepared to thrust forward.

Naruto's hand left my shoulder immediately. The only evidence of his presence was the sound of soft rustling. His chakra spiked in power for a brief second, but I already knew he was too late. He could have all the chakra in the world, and it still couldn't stall enough time.

As the blade was withdrawn from my chest, I lost my balance, stumbling forward. It was definitely the last direction I wanted to approach.

The golden eyes watching me narrowed in cold amusement.

"Your interference will finally be destroyed, Sakura-chan."

Gold quickly bled to crimson as the sight of pinwheels met my gaze. I unconsciously gasped as the world spun around me. The blue skies above faded to crimson and the innocent white clouds morphed into haunting black smoke that dreadfully hung overhead.

By the time the world before had changed, I realized that I was no longer seeing the Country of Grass.

I stared in numbed fear at my new environment, not quite believing it.

The words left my mouth before I could even think clearly.

"…The rumors were true all this time…"

The monster before me smirked coldly, his crimson eyes still piercing me with a wicked glare. Yet, before another few seconds could pass, the world began to shatter like glass. The smirk that the man had adorned upon his face had disappeared in an instant. His eyes merely darkened in disgust.

Naruto's words now reached me once more, calling my name to awaken me. Strong arms held me up, not allowing me to fall backwards. The sky above slowly reverted to light blue, and normal clouds met my momentarily blurred vision. I could feel dizziness overtake my head, creating a horrible headache.

One hand reached up to clutch my head, trying to regain my composure. I swallowed air desperately, trying to push down the nausea that gripped me. Unfocused, my eyes searched wildly for clear images.

"What…What happened?" I whispered softly, urgently.

"You're safe, Sakura. Calm down." The monotonous sound of a familiar teammate's voice drifted to my ears. I glanced up, my eyes widening in shock. The old memorable navy mask and the mismatched pair of eyes met my gaze. I searched for words to express my joy, but could find none.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto's voice murmured gratefully, before his head snapped towards the monster who had been temporarily distracted. I closed my eyes for a moment to try to clear my head, before opening them once again to something more unexpected than I could ever predict.

I struggled to stand up on my own, but Naruto silently placed a hand on my shoulder to halt me. I would've have glanced at him in confusion, but my eyes were captured by the scene playing out just a few feet away. After all, it was startling enough to draw my attention away from my blood loss and injuries.

Crimson bore into crimson. The katana wielder said nothing for a few seconds before smirking in mildly surprised amusement. He hadn't even flinched when his new opponent tightened their grip on his wrist, causing the weapon to clatter softly to the dirt-padded ground.

"I suppose I expected you would appear soon after your sulking." He chuckled deeply, ignoring the fact that he was quickly losing blood and circulation in his right hand. "It would be a fitting end for the both of us, wouldn't it?"

Naruto tensed beside me, biting back a growl that dwelled in the back of his throat.

I narrowed my eyes painfully at the mocking of his question. That rhetorical question was unnecessary.

"Or perhaps…"

I bit my tongue to cut off my protest. It wasn't my fight. It wasn't my fight. My logical mind wouldn't allow myself to stop repeating those words.

"Should I say, the _three _of us?"

It _isn't _my fight.

The sound of cracking echoed around me, causing me to cringe slightly.

"No…" I whispered softly in retaliation. "That isn't fair."

Naruto turned his head away from the sight, his eyes tightly closed.

Another low, unnatural chuckle left the monster's lips. I felt a chill run down my spine.

_It __**isn't**__ my fight…_

Lips thinning in anger, I could see the familiar hatred display in his eyes. There was grief as well, but not as strong as the obvious hatred. It didn't seem possible for such hatred to exist, but it did now in _his _eyes.

"Sasuke…!"

In another blur, Sasuke and his opponent disappeared as the sound of clashing and soft crunches on the ground filled the battleground.

**One Week Before**

"Come on, Sakura-chan, not much farther!" Naruto murmured, grasping her hand tightly as they slowly climbed up the heather-covered hill. Sakura sighed lightly as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Alright…Alright, we're almost there." He could act like such an eager child sometimes, but it surely did suit his outgoing personality. He ran the last few yards, pulling her gently, but urgently towards the top. Sakura could only follow helplessly.

As he reached the top, he halted abruptly. Sakura blinked in confusion, unable to see past his figure. Glancing up at him briefly, she noticed him staring down into the valley they visited occasionally. The disbelieving shock dwelling in his cerulean eyes unsettled her slightly.

Ignoring the fact that his hand still grasped hers, she swiftly moved around him. She instantly stopped as well, her eyes widening at the disturbance. The once peaceful, carefree atmosphere no longer existed; instead was now replaced by fear and anger.

"I never dreamed of this…" Naruto whispered in a deadly soft tone. Sakura numbly nodded, unable to agree openly with his statement. She stumbled back slightly, unconsciously bumping into her teammate. His free hand clasped onto her bare shoulder, holding her steady as possible. She was sure it was hard enough to keep himself steady, let alone her.

The horrible stench of fresh blood stung her nostrils as she flinched away. However, the spilled liquid was not enough to avert her eyes away from a barely recognizable figure, crouching silently near the area of crimson. The raven hair seemed darker as the sun seemed to set. The dark-blue eyes were duller, but filled with grief. Even his face appeared paler than usual.

It wasn't the reunion she had ever dreamed of, but was instead, a complete nightmare.

Not quite recovering from the shock and numbness, Sakura felt her body slowly make its way towards the normally emotionless man. She was vaguely aware that Naruto followed behind her at a much slower pace.

Her knees dropped on their own accord once she reached him, unable to stop staring at the area of blood covering the place. Sakura could barely comprehend that he had not even moved away, let alone disappeared or threatened her to leave. Instead, she noticed Naruto place an awkward, yet comforting hand onto his shoulder even though the time since they had last met was so many years ago.

Blinking a few times, ignoring the tears that slid down her cheeks, Sakura hugged him silently. He didn't protest nor show that he could feel her. In the dreadful terms of the situation, the Uchiha that she had once loved and cared for had simply accepted it.

There were no emotions attached.

No friendly smiles or welcoming reminders of the old Genin days.

Just silence and grief that could bring them together for one small reunion.

**A/N: Wow, I am surprised Sakura's POV turned out so well, or at least, in my opinion. As you have noticed, this story will be filled with much anguish. Fortunately, however, there will be some very heart-touching parts that I am looking forward to posting.**

**Although in the recent manga, I have given Sasuke a second chance. Actually, due to a few ideas and a rewritten summary for the story, I believe I can make him a little more acceptable. I understand that this fanfiction may be OOC, but I know I'm going to love it to death anyways.**

**Thank you very much reading and I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	2. Chapter 1: Support

**Hope For The Future**

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter will begin with Naruto's POV. It will then continue with third person as it did in the prologue. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Support**

* * *

"Sasuke…"

The slow passing minutes had blurred and resulted in hours. It was unmistakably past midnight with the gray, dreary clouds, which seemed to cover all of the universe. No light was cast down by the tiny stars that dotted the vast range of sky or the small sliver of moon that usually glowed in the darkness. In fact, it almost appeared that my dreams themselves had been covered by this dark veil as well.

Feeling the navy cloak that adorned Uchiha Sasuke slip beneath my fingers as he moved away from my touch was enough to prove my theory.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sakura had dropped her arms to their designated sides. I'm sure if I took a glance at her, moisture would be glistening in her emerald eyes. But I didn't look. My own gaze was too preoccupied boring into my former teammate as he silently drifted away.

I knew he had had enough of our comfort. He expected nothing but pity from us, and to him that was what he had gained. His corrupted mind couldn't understand that we just wanted to help him soothe his pain.

Unfortunately, Sakura –not even I— could change this tragic truth.

"So, you're going to leave us again?" Sakura whispered in a soft tone. There was no accusation or anger in her words. It was only a simple question that I feared would be asked in this meeting.

Sasuke did not reply. He only continued to walk, avoiding the spilled blood on the ground. Sakura and I were not on top of his priority list to speak with at the moment; in fact, I believed we were among the lowest.

A deep sigh escaped my lips.

"Is that how it is, Sasuke?" As expected, there was no answer. I laughed softly at the absurdity of it all. "You only saw us as tools before and it still remains like that, doesn't it?"

Sakura started to murmur her protest, but I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared at me for a small moment in silence, hurt laced into her gaze. I nodded in understanding, but ignored it as I noticed Sasuke's pace start to slow.

"…But it won't solve anything, now will it?." I paused slightly to watch him for a reaction. His figure appeared slightly more rigid. He had almost completely halted, but his back remained towards us.

I swallowed to wet my throat before continuing.

"You can continue to ignore us your entire life so you can endure this pain on your own…but it will only leave you alone, even more hurt than when your journey had begun."

My mind hadn't registered that a few tears had fallen onto the ground. However, I could feel Sakura's worried gaze watch me as my body mechanically started to walk towards Sasuke.

"I know you honestly don't care where your life leads anymore, but we still do." My voice dropped to a soft whisper. "And you know as well as I do that Sakura and I are not the only ones."

Sakura stepped up beside me, a sad, reassuring smile directed towards me. I smiled softly towards her before turning back to Sasuke. If I had Sakura's support, maybe breaking through to Sasuke was remotely possible.

Unfortunately, the hope that once flourished for such a possibility disappeared instantly.

"Naruto…" The first words that left his mouth were distant and cold. It sounded more of a dead, monotonous murmur than actual words. I tensed slightly as his chakra flared momentarily as if to warn me. But it didn't matter.

Yes, perhaps my life was in danger, but so was my bond with Sasuke.

And nothing, _absolutely nothing _would matter more to me now.

I was only a few feet away from him now, keeping just enough distance to be safe although I knew I was already pushing his patience. My arm raised as I offered my hand to him even though he faced away from me.

"As I told you before, you are not alone." My words were barely audible, but they held strong meaning. Not because I had said that phrase many times, but I had made it a promise.

"This—" I motioned towards the bloody scene to my left with a light jerk of my head. "—does not change anything because…" The corner of my lips twitched slightly as the next words left my mouth. I couldn't help the small, genuine smile that graced my concerned expression.

"…Because I am still here, remaining by your side."

"…Sasuke."

The only thing that I could comprehend next was Sakura's small intake of breath as the dry grass crunched close behind me. Crimson eyes watched me through hooded lids. I felt a light pressure on my neck.

A thin line of blood ran down my neck, dipping into the hollow of my neck before continuing its journey under my clothing. I didn't flinch when the pressure increased slightly, but I did refuse to let my eyes waver from my teammate's own.

"Bonds are useless and make you weak…" He whispered in his cold voice. "They are nothing but burdens to my life."

My hand quivered slightly as I lifted it further, towards Sasuke. In turn, he smack it away with his free hand, watching it as if it was cursed. My eyes narrowed slightly as the stinging began to die away instantly.

Despite Sasuke's first attempt to block my hand, I repeated my action more firmly. It wasn't a form of attack, but really, just to comfort him. The hand lightly placed onto his shoulder, brushing against the white sleeve of his kimono.

"See this, Sasuke?" I murmured aloud. His impassive exterior remained as I spoke.

My hand clutched his shoulder tightly to gain his attention, but cause no pain.

The pressure on my neck had only increased, but I simply ignored it.

Sakura appeared beside us, watching through suppressed worry. She held her hand closely to her chest, unconsciously, as if not knowing what to do. She fully knew what I had gotten us both into now. Either leave with our friend dead…or alive.

But those choices did not apply to me. In fact, my mind and heart had already convinced itself how we would be leaving.

With Sasuke.

_Alive._

"As long as my hand is strong enough to clutch your shoulder, dying or not, I will stand by your side." Sasuke blinked once, his guarded expression containing mild surprise, but quickly vanished soon after appearing. "Until the end, Sasuke. Mine or yours…"

I chuckled softly and smiled warmly.

"Hell, if we're lucky, maybe both."

* * *

Sakura blinked once as she stared at the two men in front of her. One who remained confident after all these years his team had been shattered into pieces. The other who continued his impassive charade and didn't seem very affected by the separation. So different…yet so close together.

The warmth glowing in Naruto's cerulean eyes was contagious. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, even though the situation was clearly inappropriate. They shouldn't have been smiling, but they were.

Sasuke's head had lowered slightly, his distant, calculating gaze unreadable. He seemed unaffected by Naruto's words. The smile faded away as she watched with a small fear beginning to bloom. Even before the question entered her mind, Sakura felt the anxiety hit her like a finishing blow.

What if this was the end? Not of Team 7, because that had already occurred—the mere thought caused moisture to form in her eyes--but of their lives. Their _dreams_.

Fortunately, the question was answered before it could further trouble her mind.

Unfortunately, it wasn't what she had expected.

Sasuke's sword left Naruto's neck, briefly stunning the pink-haired woman. Ignoring the blood dripping off the blade, he sheathed it without a second thought.

Naruto's hand slipped away from Sasuke's shoulder as he watched in silence.

Sasuke looked up from his sheath, his eyes meeting Naruto's. The air instantly filled with tension as their gazes met. Sakura shifted uneasily, glancing between the two. It was if she was experiencing the battle of their wills.

However, before she could clearly see the emotions exchanged between them, the moment ended.

Naruto's eyes seemed to brighten slightly as he smiled.

Sasuke showed no emotion, but simply extended his hand. What surprised Sakura was that there was absolutely no hesitation in his choice.

Grabbing the offered hand firmly, Naruto silently agreed to a deal that Sakura had failed to understand. Sasuke equally squeezed his former teammate's hand for an answer.

A deep sigh escaped her lips.

It didn't matter how long the deal would last. It didn't even matter that it could end by the end of their new mission. The three who had taken different paths were now together again, even if it was for a short time.

Besides, this mission did not really include her. She was simply the medic after all despite the insane amount of strength she possessed. And perhaps, Sakura did not want to be included as much as she originally had thought.

After all, it had been years since she had heard from Sasuke, let alone _seen _him. In all honesty, Sakura believed she didn't have the faith that Naruto had in order to trust Sasuke. To her, the bonds really had been severed between Team 7 in more ways in one. Each as painful as the next.

But somehow…Naruto's bond remained just as strong as it had been many years ago, perhaps, stronger.

Desperately hoping that Naruto had seen the pain dwelling within her emerald eyes, Sakura quickly glanced away towards the crimson stained ground. Grief suddenly weighed down on her heart – more powerful than it had ever seemed to be. Her composure, her fake mask, everything that she had purposely hid to relieve Naruto of any pain was finally crashing.

Moisture stung her eyes.

_All from one meeting…one meeting…with Sasuke._

The unfamiliar feeling of warm, salty tears running down her cheeks was enough to turn her back on the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. It was too much to handle.

Severed bonds weren't meant to be repaired for a _temporary_ time.

Teammates weren't supposed to join together after such a long time and believe they would leave unaffected.

And especially, three weren't needed when only two could finish a mission.

The next thought to enter her mind caused her to step forward. She couldn't simply _watch _Team 7 to break apart again. There was nothing in the world that could convince her to stay.

_I have to leave._

Another hesitant step before Sakura's body was filled with anxiety as the muscle tension in her legs built up. Even her chakra seemed to support her as she sprang off in a sprint – carefully keeping enough distance between her and the bloodied scene.

If she could just disappear over the hill, maybe they would move on their mission. Her eyelids dropped slightly as more tears flew past her.

_Just need to leave their sight…Just need to stay away from--_

Sakura's eyes widened as an arm wrapped around her upper waist, pulling her into a solid object. She fell to her knees and forearms, hands tightly gripping the grass. Uncontrollable sobs already racked her body as she shook violently.

Naruto's somber gaze settled on Sakura as he gently, but firmly continued to keep her in place. Exhaling a deep breath, he dropped beside her without relinquishing his hold on the distraught kunoichi.

"Sakura…"

Carefully handling her as if she was glass, Naruto pulled Sakura towards him. He felt completely helpless to soothe her pain – but knew he could not allow his teammate to leave now. He glanced up at Sasuke.

The raven-haired man simply watched the scene play out from a comfortable distance of several yards away. His eyes held no emotion as usual, however, they did hold a strange, but distant glow that could in no possible way -- be explained.

_Neither. _

The word seemed to echo in his mind.

_Neither of them will leave my sight._

_…_

_Even if it kills me._

* * *

The next few hours were spent walking silently as they headed west towards the Village Hidden in the Grass. By morning, the small group would reach the halfway point and stop for a short rest in the nearest rural town possible. As in the Genin days, Sasuke was not expected to slow down for anyone, not even for emergencies.

However, Naruto had known this from the beginning despite the mission they were planning on completing.

The only logical reason the temporarily reformed 'Team 7' wasn't traveling to the Sound Village was simply because Sasuke had heard Orochimaru's plan to gain allies to take his revenge on the larger countries. It might have been misinformation to distract them, but for now, it was the only lead they possessed.

Naruto stole a concerned glance towards Sakura, who was walking up a little farther ahead of them. She hadn't improved much, if anything during the entire trip thus far. Ignoring the urge to sigh, Naruto increased his pace in order to catch up to his pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke noticed the Kyuubi-container drift away, but said nothing.

_You can't keep what remains of this team together forever…_

_Naruto._

* * *

"Leave if you wish then, Naruto." Sakura murmured softly as she quietly slid into a booth in the isolated section of the bar. Yes, perhaps it wasn't the best place to rest with all the smoke lingering among them and horrible lighting, but it was this – or an over-expensive hotel room. As far as money and time wise, this was probably for the better.

Naruto shook his head in disagreement as he sat next to her. She scooted away until there was an obvious distance in-between them. The tension and mood remained from the conversation on the dirt road.

Sasuke silently sat down in front of them. His guarded expression boring into Naruto and Sakura as they continued to softly bicker.

"We're a team, Sakura-chan." Naruto countered, restraining his voice from growing in volume.

"Of course we're a team. Even _after_ all the grief and emotional trauma we experienced, nothing has changed." The sarcastic tone in her voice caused Naruto to blink in surprise as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Besides…I am merely the useless medic of this team. If it wasn't for my medical abilities, I would not be needed." Sakura narrowed her eyes painfully. This conversation was only recreating horrible memories of the last few years. All the pain she had to endure when she thought of Sasuke or the complete Team 7 seemed even stronger. Those years of enduring were pointless because now, the pain and grief was fresh from meeting Sasuke and Naruto's false belief that things would be the same again.

Well, it wouldn't be the same.

Not after Sasuke's departure from the village.

Not after the broken promises Naruto had made even though he desperately tried.

Not after the life-or-death fight between her teammates that left Naruto injured and Sasuke free to join ranks with Orochimaru.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura spoke first. "Once I am not needed, you'll tell me everything is alright and leave to finish the job." Her emerald eyes held pain like never before. All the years of hiding the pain -- they were becoming unwound.

"Always leaving me behind to _protect _me from harm..." Her voice faltered and faded away into silence. However, it didn't take long for it to return. The tears that threatened to fall only encouraged her to speak, so she could remain strong.

"...But all it actually did was hurt me more than any physical blow. I didn't know if I would see either of you again and..." Sakura bowed her head in silence, unable to force the next words out. Her heart ached as if a heavy weight had dropped onto it -- crushing it.

_I wouldn't know if it would be the last time I would see either of you..._

_For all I had known, you were both at the mercy of your target._

His concerned gaze was boring into her. He was worried and possibly, taking pity on her. Sasuke and Naruto had left her behind quite a bit, but it was only to protect her. Just as it would be this time…

Sakura's eyes shifted to the silent, but ever-present Uchiha across the booth. "And how am I to know you or Naruto will return _this_ time?" Sasuke did not appear affected by her words, but she could clearly see that his mind was in deep thought.

Naruto unconsciously grasped one of her hands in his own to gain her attention. Her emerald eyes drifted to his and instantly locked. A strange familiar emotion dwelled in the depths of his cerulean eyes. She had seen it before somewhere…

_Confidence? Trust? Seriousness?_

Understanding finally hit her like a train wreck.

"Naruto—" She began to protest softly, but firmly. She didn't get the chance to finish. Her eyes widened as he spoke in an equally whispered tone.

The tips of Sasuke's lips twitched slightly. Those values Naruto displayed were the basic traits of a promise. It reminded him of the promises Naruto always made and managed to keep.

At first, Sasuke had thought it was merely a coincidence, but as the time came to pass and more promises were made, he realized it was the truth. Naruto was actually able to keep those promises and fulfill them. He was a man of his word, and would probably always be one.

_How do you know we'll return, Sakura-chan?_

Sakura found herself in Naruto's strong arms – ignoring some of the staring bar dwellers from their own booths. Tears ran down her cheeks, but not the kind she had expected. No, not the grieving kind. But when someone has promised you something, and you know, it will happen. To put it in simple terms…

She was relieved.

_Because you will be there with us._

Her gaze slowly drifted towards the Uchiha who had been watching them the entire time. She knew he would not make promises to her to soothe her. He was too realistic, but she didn't mind.

Sasuke had his own goals to achieve and that did not include staying with Team 7. He was an avenger – who didn't care if he sacrificed himself to finish what had been promised – and this proved he would not give her any false hope. However, that's why she admired him, even now after the grief and hard years.

For now, she had both of them.

And no matter what had been caused in the past – they were all together in this with no exceptions.

Sakura relaxed slightly in Naruto's arms, allowing his warmth to surround her. She couldn't leave them because she would be left with an empty feeling. Even if she stayed with them, it caused pain – but she _wanted _to endure. Because an even stronger part of her _wanted _to see them both and keep together as long as she could.

Naruto glanced over Sakura's head towards Sasuke. Although the Uchiha had been silent the entire conversation, he was glad his teammate was still here.

Without speaking, Naruto mouthed the words he had been waiting to say for the longest time.

_Thank you…_

_Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N: The plot is starting to be revealed a little more as we continue, ne? If you read closely, you'll be able to find the target of the mission. As things progress further, all the clues will tie together into one final chapter. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. I know the anguish was in here quite a bit, which matched my own because of all the rain I've experienced this weekend. We also got a little of Sasuke's perspective, although not much. That also reminds me of a question I wanted to ask all the readers…**

**Is Sasuke greatly OOC or just slightly? Looking at the situation, I believe he isn't entirely OOC, although I know I can't match his personality perfectly. Sasuke isn't the easiest character to portray, as we all know. **

**I'm also trying very hard to equal out the parts with the Team 7 members. However, for this chapter, I needed Sakura more than usual to bring out some emotions. I guess we just need more Sasuke, huh? :)**

**Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter. More surprises are coming up soon.**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	3. Chapter 2: Trickery

**Hope For The Future**

**A/N: After a little thoughtfulness, I am fully prepared for this chapter! This story is back in action and will continue now!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trickery**

"How much farther?" Sakura's soft whisper reached my ears as I silently lead her and Naruto across the unmarked border between Konoha and the Country of Grass. The long, dried grass rustled ever so slightly as we moved across the plains. Although I could not detect any unforeseen enemies, I knew better than to reveal our positions. And to our disadvantage, the grass crunching beneath our feet as we walked seemed to echo around us.

If we were even a few miles away, I was positive our target or anyone, for that matter, could hear us.

This reasoning fueled my decision to simply ignore my female teammate. She would have to learn to remain silent and follow my lead before her questions became an even greater burden.

In any mission, especially this one, I could not risk anything. Careful thinking and planned out strategies would be the best choice for success. My lips quivered slightly at such a thought. Due to my past faults, such as rushing into battle without a second thought, I had grown accustomed to forgetting about everything of value and focusing only on the opponent. Surely – for once – I could

My thoughtful gaze glanced towards my former teammates, my childhood _friends_. The word left a bitter taste in my mouth. However, it faded away as a piercing cerulean gaze met mine.

The strangest understanding dwelled in those depths. The background of the Country of Grass disappeared and left only Naruto and I. Not a single adorned his face as well as mine. Then slowly, but surely, a smile graced his features. A knowing smile.

The moment only lasted a few seconds, enough to keep Sakura oblivious. She glanced at us once before turning her head away in silence. The pink-haired woman slowed down until she trailed behind, scanning the landscape around us.

Naruto noticed this, his eyelids drooping a little, but his attention was quickly diverted when a rustling sounded from the right of us – the north. Unconsciously, my hand found the handle of my katana. The back of my mind registered that Naruto had already drawn a kunai and Sakura clenched chakra-enhanced fists.

The once silent, but peaceful impression had soon faded away from us. Now, only remained a strained, tense atmosphere. The rustling had stopped by this time, but none of our group relaxed even the slightest.

A light wind swept past us, blowing my loose kimono as well as my cloak gently to the side. The tall grass swayed in the breeze towards the south, revealing a dark, hunched figure on the ground a few yards away. My eyes visibly narrowed as my hand drew my katana slowly – inch by inch.

My fingers twitched when a whine sounded from the hidden figure. The sound didn't match anything that could possibly come from a human. Despite my suspicions, however, I did not release my katana. This _animal – _or whatever it was – still was considered a threat.

Carefully watching for any movement, I silently took a step forward. Unsurprisingly, the section of prairie within my view had rustled violently for a few seconds. Before I could really comprehend its action, the small figure darted towards us. I lunged forward to meet it as I fully unsheathed my Kusanagi, but stopped short.

I heard Sakura's gasp of surprise as I turned towards my two other teammates. Their stunned expressions mixed with confusion. I could clearly see Sakura exhale a shaky breath and Naruto's eyes narrow in disbelief.

To my mild surprise, the atmosphere seemed even tenser than before.

"Pakkun." Naruto murmured softly in acknowledgement. The sound of the familiar name caused my eyes to drift towards the small shadow at Naruto's feet. Of all places, why would this animal be here? And how had it lasted all these years?

The little dog chuckled roughly once his gaze met my own. "Took you long enough, Uchiha." His raspy growls did not hold any tone of welcome or companionship as he had once possessed.

I merely ignored his statement as I glanced at Naruto once more. The Kyuubi container smiled a bitter smile. It actually looked made him seem older than his real age.

"You gonna ask the question, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered in a deadly soft tone. I could hear the pain in her voice. It was also apparent on her face as well.

"I'm sure you're dying to know…" Her voice faded away as Naruto silenced her with a glance. I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at her in inquiry. What question could that—

Right then, understanding was more powerful than I ever thought it to be.

"Where is Kakashi?" I asked abruptly. The words escaped my mouth before I could even think.

Pakkun's jaw clenched and unclenched tightly as Naruto opened his mouth to speak. However, Sakura stepped forward before Naruto could pronounce one syllable.

"Sasuke." As she murmured, a strange feeling of anxiety and tension overwhelmed me. I had the worst urge to silence her before she could say anymore. I could already sense something unfortunate had happened to Kakashi while I was gone. Unfortunately, I only remained motionless.

Pakkun only continued to watch me through hooded, old eyes. Observing me as I learned the truth about Kakashi's location throughout this entire mission.

Although the question had been in the back of my mind, I had never really cared if it was answered or not. Now, as Sakura's dreadful words finally were spoken, I found myself regretting such carelessness.

"Kakashi…" I could already feel my eyes widening in anticipation.

"He's dead, Sasuke."

* * *

"A few years ago…" Pakkun murmured quietly. "Kakashi received a reconnaissance mission that consisted of gathering information on the Akatsuki's latest movements. Due to limited shinobi at the time, Tsunade-sama allowed him to leave alone while she gathered a separate team to join with him." He ignored Sasuke's eyes narrowing at the word 'Akatsuki'.

Throughout the beginning of the explanation, Naruto's and Sakura's gazes closely observed the Uchiha. Each gaze held concern as well as curiousity. It was if both of his former teammates were wondering how he would react to the news. And he had noticed.

"Fortunately, Kakashi-sama had summoned me during this for the purpose of tracking. However..." Everyone could hear the delay behind his words. The anxiety as well as the tension was building up between the small group. A deep sigh escaped Pakkun.

"Instead of tracking Akatsuki movements or discovering their hideout, we found something more deadly than we expected to find." Naruto's hands clenched painfully together. "Kakashi, I, and the other dogs found the leader of the dangerous organization, Pein, with several other members. But…"

"They were not the problem we thought we would have to face." Sasuke stepped forward once, his shadow covering the ninja dog. Disbelief was etched into his usual impassive expression.

"You expect me to believe that something else was even more so possibly dangerous at that time?" Pakkun blinked at him in slight surprise at the amount of words that left the stoic Uchiha, but avoided the question altogether.

"You are young, boy. You wouldn't know what lies behind the enemies that bring themselves into the light." Pakkun cocked his head at an odd angle. "Do you actually believe the Akatsuki are the only ones who are a danger to us? That only a few criminals exist in this world—ones that gradually or immediately show themselves?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. The ancient-like animal was talking to him as if he was some ignorant child. And to his knowledge, Sasuke knew more risks than this mere pet.

"I did not—"

"You were so busy trailing after your brother that you did not wake up to reality, Sasuke." Pakkun barked roughly, as he stared up at the frozen man. "Just because your little universe stopped, it did not mean reality would also."

Sakura started to murmur something to Sasuke's defense, but Naruto silenced her with a glance. She flinched before moving away a few feet. A hand on her shoulder was enough to keep her within reaching distance as Naruto turned towards Pakkun.

"We must leave soon. Hurry up or don't finish it at all." Naruto muttered as a warning. Pakkun snorted softly in response, but ended up turning to Sasuke.

"Before I was rudely interrupted…" As Pakkun began to talk, Sakura's attention faltered as she noticed a strange gleam in his eye. She glanced towards Naruto and Sasuke, trying to subtly see if they had as well. Sasuke's own glance met hers with the same understanding.

Yes, he had definitely seen that familiar gleam. It held a sense of accomplishment and trickery. Sasuke's eyes widened a slight fraction as his hand tightened against the handle of the katana. At one second, the katana was unsheathed and another was spent racing towards Pakkun.

The little dog blinked at him in mild surprise before dodging towards the side, narrowly avoiding the blade. An uncharacteristic growl left his lips as his body shivered violently. "Sasuke!"

Naruto's yell stopped short when Sakura held a hand up for silence. Even though she continued to watch the dog, she spoke softly in a warning tone. "We have been tricked, Naruto." The words were in such a low tone, the Kyuubi-container had to listen even harder despite his well-trained ears.

Once the words registered in his mind, his cerulean gaze transferred to the bristling animal a few yards away. The normally charcoal colored irises were now a bright golden and the pupil was shaped in a small slit. Slowly, as if watching a twisted, sick show, Naruto felt his eyes widen as he stumbled back.

No longer was the 'animal' on four feet, but instead, in a hunched over form. The hind legs were growing at an incredible, disturbing rate. The brown hair had already disappeared without a trace—as if it had all been cut, but no strands or stubbles were left behind on the ground or the body. The color of bare skin was lightening from a dark shade of brown to a deathly pale.

Sasuke desperately wished to move, but found himself motionless as the transformation continued. It was truly one of the most disturbing sights possible in existence—and he had seen quite a few. At the back of consciousness, he could feel himself wondering why Sakura hadn't screamed. Or why Naruto hadn't lunged forward or—or—

"What gave me away, Sasuke-kun?" An unnatural murmur sounded from the hunched figure. It sent shivers down his spine as he watched through tension and anxiety. It didn't occur to him that such a monster could show himself this way. Not even back when this man used to train him, to actually help him, but that all seemed lost to him now.

The _thing _was straightening now, long black hair shielding any possibility of seeing its face. Clear, sticky ooze stuck to the forearms, legs, and much more of its body. It cracked its neck several times, as it became fully erect, its hair following it with every motion. Finally, the hair parted and one eye was visible.

Sasuke finally heard something from his former teammates.

Something he hadn't ever wished to hear.

Naruto collapsed to the ground with pained expression as his body numbed beyond mobility. His mouth formed a grim frown as his teeth clenched together in frustration. The brilliant cerulean gaze glazing over as the light died from within the depths of the irises.

Sakura forcibly choked off a scream as she bit her tongue. Her body violently convulsed in spasms as its owner's eyes moistened with pain and anger. A kunai was already in her shaking hand, growing dangerously close to her thigh as she fought the numbness. It was obvious she was losing the fight with her inner self as her arm slowly dropped towards the ground.

Sasuke, however, didn't seem physically affected. His hardened crimson eyes were narrowed on the being in front of him. Tension appeared to crackle around him as Sasuke took a certain step towards the moving figure.

"You haven't done enough, have you…" Naruto roared at the man with dark red beginning to touch the edges of his irises. His limbs shakily moved as he fought against the numbness rendering him helpless.

A hand nonchalantly brushed the hair away from the transformed being's face. It was a slow motion; its owner pleasuring himself with the pain the Uchiha in front of him was enduring. Surely enough, the face finally came into view and it automatically became the center of attention.

An earth-shattering growl erupted from Naruto as he protested loudly. He didn't want Sasuke to have to look upon the most evil, sadistic creature in existence. _Especially, especially…_ Naruto gulped down air harshly as the sentence left him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Aren't you glad to see me?" Sasuke's eyes finally moved from the golden eyes as his gaze slowly ventured outside the sick, piercing gaze. The high cheekbones with a strong jaw line and those unexplainable strange, but complementing lines just above the once tanned cheeks. The closest, possible expression to a smirk adorned the calm, impassive face.

_So familiar_…

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly at the familiarity as undeniable hope whispered past him.

However, as the moment soon came to pass, Sasuke felt it all shatter with those golden eyes as he focused upon the entire facial expression instead of just the small, recognizable details. The wisdom that once resided in those eyes was now gone forever. Not a single trace of crimson or the most tormenting, yet magnificent doujustu technique, the Sharingan, was even visible now.

And yet, Sasuke knew that those weapons of destruction were not completely lost.

"I—I…" His lips were proving quite a challenge to move as he tried to form words. The most important object in the world was right in front of him now, and he was unable to even speak. The grief—and the shock—was finally raining down in one harsh, immobilizing storm.

Sakura felt the binds of numbness beginning to loosen after much struggle. She had just enough of an opening to break her free. With a frustrated cry of effort, Sakura's hand came down onto her thigh. The kunai pierced the skin—the blood splattering against her hair and cheeks.

The pain was enough to send her scrambling to her feet just as the monster blurred out of sight. Her eyes widened when he abruptly appeared in front of Sasuke before she could react. The hand without the kunai reached forward in vain as her feeble attempt failed to move Sasuke out of the way.

"Sasuke!"

As her harsh cry pierced the sky, several of Sasuke's ribs cracked loudly. Sasuke didn't cringe, but she could see the light returning to his crimson colored eyes. However, his body did stumble back several paces—the monster gripping his kimono tightly. A sadistic smile graced the man's lips.

Sasuke felt blood bubble to his lips, but all of attention became lost as his eyes met the familiar features. The sadistic smile and golden eyes didn't really match the big picture, but maybe it was just his imagination… All those meetings and memories seemed to form into one as each individual piece blew past him like a tornado's winds would whip past whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in such a storm.

_In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together._

"You're not here anymore…" Sasuke's words were barely audible, even for him. He was sure the imposter before him couldn't have heard him.

_Even if it means hating each other. _

_Because that's what being an older brother means._

Just as those words became clear in his mind, Sasuke awoke from the numbness. That wasn't _him_. The real older brother that had once existed wouldn't treat him like this, even if it meant to help Sasuke grow. The real Uchiha prodigy wouldn't have been vaguely interested in him, let alone spend enough time to dispose of Sasuke.

"You are not Uchiha Itachi." The Sharingan finally flashed to life as his eyes focused on the enemy in front of him. The suppressed anger was laced into his words and he could feel the power boiling in his veins. His mind had finally grasped that the man before him may be able to display himself of such a valued person, but that didn't change the facts.

Uchiha Itachi was dead—and no longer existed in this physical world.

'Itachi' smiled sweetly; a trait so uncharacteristic that it was truly frightening. He laughed softly in a low tone, the laugh not even matching the same one from Sasuke's childhood. Amusement was clearly displayed upon his face as the chuckles rang out across the plains.

"Why, brother, how could you say such a thing?" The playfulness and innocence presented Sasuke the urge to rip the imposter's head off. The thought of blood seemed even more pleasurable than it ever had before—even after the Uchiha Massacre. The sight, the smell…Oh, it would be _wonderful_.

Naruto blinked at the immediate presence of bloodlust. His eyes widened as he struggled against the paralysis. Although Sasuke was finally gaining the right idea, Naruto would not allow him to destroy his brother's body. The outcome would be even more traumatizing than needed or desired.

"Your charade ends now…"

"Orochimaru."

The Sanin smirked widely, obviously pleased by Sasuke's understanding. He lifted Sasuke up by his kimono, the sleeve slipping off his left shoulder slightly.

"That's good to hear, Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow with mischief as Sasuke slightly frowned in annoyance and anger. "I just beginning to wonder when you would finally stand your ground." With those words said, Orochimaru allowed his hand release Sasuke's neck.

Naruto felt relief for about a fifth of a second, but it was soon shattered.

An earth-shattering crack echoed throughout the plains as Sasuke gasped out in pain. Blood dribbled down his lips as his body throttled towards the small huddle of trees a little less than a mile away. Several of the trees in the small area broke apart, blocking the view of the fallen Uchiha. The ground vibrated softly beneath the remaining teammates' feet.

There was no sound reaching them from the small forest area after the vibrations faded away.

"Now…who would like to join Sasuke next?" Orochimaru glanced over the remaining teammates, his black hair swaying slightly. Itachi's face seemed ever more present as the smirk grew in width. The lines stretched slightly and lips curved to sickly complement the rest of the facial expression.

Sakura stepped forward, causing 'Itachi' to acknowledge her with a sweeping glance. A perfect eyebrow arched in interest. The grave determination in her emerald eyes was enough to catch his attention, let alone her tense stance and the flaring chakra circulating throughout her body.

A growl of protest sounded from behind her, but she ignored it. Sakura knew she was fully capable of defending herself. She didn't need _anyone_ to protect her any longer.

"Very well then…Sakura-chan."

Naruto struggled to his knees with much effort. The numbness was finally fading away.

Glancing from Sakura to the last sight of Sasuke, Naruto tried to sense any chakra signature from Sasuke's direction, but found none. His teeth grinded together in frustration at the Uchiha's disappearance. All that training and the bastard can't even recover quickly from a mere punch? God, all Naruto and his team seemed to have is disadvantages lately.

Orochimaru lunged forward, his eyes flashing with amusement. Sakura dodged narrowly to the side, away from the blade in his outstretched hand. Swiftly moving around him as they exchanged a few punches and kicks, Sakura silently drew chakra into her hands until they glowed a bright blue.

The opponent sensed it immediately and chuckled softly. _Such an impatient child. _

He glanced over his shoulder, observing her calculated movements as she maneuvered her body quickly towards him. His hand tightened on the handle of the katana immediately with a confident smirk gracing his—_Itachi's_—lips. Orochimaru whirled around, skillfully twirling the blade in his hand as he started towards Sakura.

However, his plans were stopped short as cerulean eyes caught his vision. Not only that familiar color, but a sudden swirling wind blowing his black hair towards the man before him. The sudden burst of wind, the flashing lights of blue, and of course—his mouth opened slightly in disgust—that large source of chakra.

Naruto grinned as if to mock Orochimaru just as Rasengan surged forward into the snake-like Sanin's stomach. He felt a strong churning force start spinning him until he was forced backwards several yards away, slamming into a rock roughly. The large boulder indented at the strength of impact.

Orochimaru found himself trying retain his focus once more as Naruto spoke.

"No one here is dying today…"

"Except you."

* * *

**A/N: Thank goodness I finished this chapter! I honestly thought it would take forever to complete and finally upload. Wow...Did anyone see that coming? :) **

**Several things irked me in this chapter, but I fixed them to my liking a little. The transformation between Pakkun to 'Itachi' was a strange mix in the fanfiction, but I felt that Orochimaru would do that sort of thing just to freak everyone out. Ooh...maybe not appropriate for a 'T'-rated story. It should do for now though.**

**Anyways, did Sasuke stay in character at all? I surely hope so.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and is looking forward to the last two chapters!! I would love to hear what you guys thought of this update.**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	4. Chapter 3: Solution

**Hope For The Future**

**A/N: Wow, it's been so long since my last update for this story. You can blame school for the lateness of chapters in several of my stories. I plan on finishing this one before starting any of the others, however. This is the last chapter…please enjoy.**

**Anyways, onto the story!!

* * *

****Chapter 3: Solution**

"Sakura." Said woman's eyes flickered towards her teammate beside her. The usually added '-_chan_' was not present, but under the circumstances, it might've made sense. However, the tone that Naruto had used was sending her a different message altogether.

"I want you to find Sasuke." Naruto kneeled on the ground, a hand clamped over a bloodied shoulder. Her eyes flashed towards the wound, the medic in her beginning to awaken. He caught her eyes during this time, already knowing what she was thinking, and shook his head in protest.

"Go find him, heal him, you know?" An uncertainness surfaced inside his cerulean orbs—Sakura could hear it in his voice as well. It almost sounded like fear, or maybe, something close to worry.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura whispered softly, her eyes never leaving his. Her logical mind jumped to the assumption of using the Kyuubi's power to kill Orochimaru, which caused her body to stiffen at the thought.

Naruto noticed, but said nothing about it, using the silence to answer her question. "I will hold off Orochimaru while you retrieve Sasuke." Sakura blinked in thoughtfulness, considering his orders and the chance of the Kyuubi to awaken and grow out of control.

"I'll be fine." Naruto murmured hastily as he glanced towards the recovering Orochimaru beginning to move again. The amusement was gone from the Sanin's eyes now, only leaving an annoyed, piercing glare. Naruto simply glared back as he grimaced.

"…But, Naruto—"

"Go, Sakura, dammit!" The growl erupted from his lips, startling Sakura slightly. His eyes narrowed at her stalling. Naruto knew she was purposely doing this just because she wanted to convince him to leave with her to safety. But with the threat not far away, there were no such thing as 'safety'. If it was in his power, Naruto would have Sakura leave to tend to the Uchiha while he…he held off the enemy.

Overcoming the brief shock, Sakura stepped forward towards him to protest. She should tell him that she didn't need protecting because she was stronger now. She should tell him that she could help fight since Sasuke was probably on his way after all. However, those words never left her mouth even after she had told herself enough that she _would_.

In response to Sakura stepping forward, Naruto grasped her wrist to pull her down with him. Ignoring the blood covering his hand, he pulled her close, into his arms. Sakura's body had tensed in surprise by now, but it was relaxing a bit now to his touch.

"I know you're stronger now, Sakura, but you're our only medic. You need to tend to Sasuke before helping me because we need to stay Team 7, ne?" He smiled softly against her shoulder, squeezing her slightly in comfort. "We can't lose him after all we've gone through."

Sakura's eyes watered for a moment as she nodded against his shoulder. Her hands gripped his jounin vest tightly, not wanting to let go of him like a scared child. Her mouth wouldn't form words that she desperately wanted to speak. The only sound she could make was a shaky, deep breath.

Naruto held her for a short while longer before beginning to loosen his grip. He pulled her back, noticing the glistening tears not yet fallen from her emerald eyes. "Just keep running towards Sasuke, and don't turn back for anything." _Not even for me. _

Sakura's eyes widened at the unsaid words, but didn't think much of it as her lips were covered by his. Warmth flooded her cheeks as a few tears rolled down the plain of her face. She thought about not responding, but knew her unspoken feelings for him. All those years of chasing after Sasuke were at an end as she softly returned his gesture.

The small pleasure ended quickly as he suddenly rolled back, using his feet to forcibly kick her away from him, towards Sasuke's direction. Still in shock, Sakura recovered quickly as she landed lightly on her feet about halfway between her previous position and the fallen trees where the Uchiha lay. Glancing once for a short moment the now fighting Naruto, she turned and started running towards her other teammate.

* * *

Naruto breathed harshly, avoiding Orochimaru's blade with very narrow dodges. He was slightly pleased with himself that he had moved both him and Sakura out of the way just in time. Their previous position now held slowly diminishing flames. He may have gained a few burns, but Sakura's safety was valued much more than a few replaceable pieces of cloth and skin.

* * *

Sasuke silently weaved around the broken trunks surrounding him, ignoring several leaves and twigs that were now scattered in his dark hair. Discarding the top of kimono as he climbed over a few trunks, Sasuke reached the very edge of the small woodland. His position was hidden, but he could see everything playing out clearly.

Sakura sprinted towards his direction, her hands already circulating with medical chakra.

Naruto was currently dodging all the attacks from Orochimaru, remaining on the defensive.

He slightly winced at the pain from his abdomen where his brother's imposter had punched him. Sasuke knew he should've kept his guard up, but his sentimental side had chosen the worse time to awaken. His eyelids drooped a little at the thought, but ended up frowning more instead.

_Damn it, Itachi._

_You couldn't have just killed the bastard for us._

The sound of a scream echoed across the plains awakened Sasuke from his brooding. "Sakura-chan! Move!" As his gaze refocused on Sakura, his eyes widened in surprise.

Orochimaru was speeding across the landscape, only leaving a cloud of dirt and stray pieces of grass trailing behind him. To even the keenest of human eyes, he would appear a blur, but Sasuke could see every single detail of the incredibly swift man. Itachi's long, dark hair blowing behind him as his Sharingan calculated every, little detail that Sakura made.

Narrowing his eyes in built-up anger, Sasuke's body surged forward, attempting to match Orochimaru's speed. Unsheathing his blade in one quick movement, Sasuke forcibly pumped more chakra into his feet to decrease the amount of distance. His Sharingan, now more skillfully trained, remained on the object moving towards Sakura much faster than him.

Sasuke grimaced as Naruto's roars sounded with such ferocity that his sensitive ears vibrated slightly. The ground was now shaking slightly and it distracted him as his eyes focused on Sakura now. The last remaining amount of her chakra was now gathered in one fist as she spun around to—

"No!" Sasuke's growl barely reached his own ears, it wasn't entirely all that loud but it still held enough anger and grief. His head spun as he tried to refocus his dizzied gaze. He wasn't sure who he was feeling loss for now. It could've been Itachi, maybe Sakura, but Sasuke could definitely feel the great aching in his abdomen now.

* * *

Naruto found himself at a total loss, unable to keep his hand from shaking upon Sakura's shoulder. His eyes, wide with worry and shock, trailed down towards the blade emerging from Sakura's mid-back. The blood splattered across his green vest and navy pants bled into the fabric, barely grazing his skin. He shivered slightly at the feeling.

"It's…going to be alright, Sakura-chan…" He couldn't lose her. He _couldn't _lose her! "You're going to be fine…Just—" Tears finally found themselves drowning out his voice, choking off his attempt to comfort her.

He could hear her heavy, labored panting, nothing had changed except now she was convulsing under my touch.

_Sakura-chan…No…_

The weapon shifted slightly, ripping more of the skin it had previously penetrated. Naruto heard a harsh cough and the sound of liquid falling to the ground. He felt himself pale as the blade began to disappear from her back. The hand that had been on her shoulder left it as chakra flooded his body.

* * *

I noticed Sakura lose balance, falling towards Orochimaru's direction. His golden-tinted eyes caught my eye, focusing entirely the woman before him. I could clearly see wicked amusement there, but it soon changed as the gold bled crimson and black.

"No!" I roared as Sakura's body fell limp. Time appeared to freeze at that point as a blur of a different crimson came from my right. My mind didn't quite register it until after I was pushed back by a solid object.

My pupils contracted to small slits as the irises shifted to a dark red color. I could feel the anger and loss beginning to boil to the surface as Orochimaru's sly smirk appeared.

However, just like a light switch turned off in an instant, my frustration all left me as I heard Sakura speak again. I finally looked up to the slightly taller figure before me, and found myself focusing only on him for a short moment. Untamed silver hair caught my eye as well as the lone crimson color in not two eyes, but only one.

"You're safe now, Sakura. Calm down."

Stepping to the side to gain a better perspective, my previously clenched fists loosened in shock. Yet, that shock was quickly overcome by gratefulness and relief.

The sensei who had been gone for three years had finally shown himself. Not as a ghost or a wandering spirit, but as a mortal who wasn't ready to die quite yet.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I murmured quietly in relief, and of course, gratefulness. For the first time since I had last seen him, the older shinobi glanced down at me, meeting my eyes with the familiar mismatched gaze. The same wisdom was there as always just as the same confidence was always in mine. If I wasn't mistaken, I could've probably seen the softness that he had only displayed towards Team 7.

The moment, however, passed as we both glanced down briefly at the pink-haired woman in his protective arms. He lowered himself until he was in a crouch, allowing her to sit on the ground for rest, but it came at no surprise that she would force herself to stand once again. In response to her antics, I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

Then, a strong tension began to suffocate us all…attracting our undivided attention not too far away.

* * *

"I suppose I expected you would appear soon after your sulking." Orochimaru's chuckles softly with the wind wafting around us. He didn't seem to mind that Sasuke's hand gripped his wrist in such a stronghold that it was cutting off circulation and the flow of blood. The man didn't even seem to mind that his only weapon was on the ground, out of reach at the moment. The Sanin appeared to be control, and that's exactly how he wanted the world to see him. Still not defeated, and still not giving up his rightful place as one of the strongest shinobi in existence.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this conclusion.

A man in control did not panic or think of the worst-case scenario, and clearly, this was what Orochimaru was displaying himself as. He fully understood that if one little mishap might anger or cause him to lose focus at the purpose at hand, than it might destroy this illusion.

"It would be a fitting end for the both of us, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke said nothing, but instead continued to stare down on Orochimaru.

Both completely understood the concept of maintaining control. Now, as they both stood against each other, one showing nothing but cold, mocking amusement while the other appeared unaffected, the strong, vivid image of their knowledge and concentration being pitted against one another came to mind. The Uchiha, a descendant of a powerful clan whose control was so accustomed and brought down through the generations as a strong genetic trait. And the Sanin, who fought relentlessly through failures, who worked his way up into the world to earn such an infamous name with the well-earned control that came with it. It was truly a fight of control—to see who would win, and finally end the last of their goals.

Yes…This would definitely be the last fight, not just for control, but ultimately, the most sought out revenge to finally achieve for Sasuke.

* * *

"Or perhaps…"

"Should I say, the _three _of us?"

A roar erupted from my throat, as Orochimaru's smirk grew a little wider. His crimson eyes glittered with mischief and cruel mockery. He wasn't striving to just break Sasuke's concentration, but to hurt him, not physically, but emotionally, where the Uchiha appeared to be the strongest. Angering my teammate would only break that concentration and focus, breaking the guards that he had set up for this, unleashing more pain than anyone could possibly take.

"Don't you dare…" I growled at the Sanin, my gaze intense on the monster. If Sasuke wasn't seeing Orochimaru as whom he truly was, then he was seeing Itachi. The one who had been a true brother, despite all the smoke and mirrors, was now falling before him. The image becoming corrupted.

Sasuke's hand tightened harshly over Orochimaru's wrist, a loud _crack _echoing around us. Even though we were in the middle of a large prairie, which was open to the sky itself, the sound seemed to rebound off of some invisible object and unleash the loudest boom upon my ears.

I cringed as I turned my head away from the sight, closing my eyes. Then, just as I was tempted to open them my eyes once more, an unnatural sound—not even resembling a laugh—reached me. In defeat, I merely kept my eyes closed.

Unable to look upon the monster who was torturing Sasuke.

My lips thinned in anger, barely noting that hatred was beginning to fill me whole. The strong, raw grief was there as well, but it was quickly becoming overridden. At this point, weakness needed to be left behind so I could focus at the more challenging task at hand.

"Sasuke…!"

Ignoring Sakura's soft, worried cry, I jumped away just as Orochimaru's neck stretched at an alarmingly fast rate to reach me. Carefully dodging the fangs, I raced farther up north to draw the Sanin away from the three remaining teammates. If I was lucky enough to accomplish that, then I might have a better advantage against my opponent.

Orochimaru's neck retracted back to its normal stature, before following me at a break-neck speed. His newly achieved crimson eyes piercing the back of my head, staring me down, as a predator would do to its prey.

Silently creating hand signs while successfully leading the Sanin closer, I continued farther towards a rather large ridge facing the south. The rocky climb was no more than seven feet or so, but that's all I would need and more.

Abruptly turning, I completed the jutsu just as I increased my speed, running on the slope of the ridge. The sound of crackling and birds chirping pierced the sky as my right hand lighted up in an electric-blue lighting display. The ground seemed to blur beneath me as I barely noted the ridge curving inward towards the land, giving me a brilliant idea.

Orochimaru was trailing behind, following alongside the nature-built structure of land, his calculating eyes watching me with experienced eyes. A disappointed frown graced his lips as he raised an eyebrow.

If this plan were to work, then Orochimaru would have to be kept in the dark. This, for the most part, was working in the meantime. However, my carefully planning trajectory was slightly off as I rounded the curve with precise footing.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as I swept across the remaining distance between us. My right hand, now burning painfully, thrust forward with spine-tingling power. At this moment, I felt my hand encased by heavy liquid, and the smell of blood stung my nostrils.

The Sanin seemed to freeze in place, as if unable to control his movements. The crimson glinting in his eyes shined in an unexpected, familiar way. However, I was too caught-up in my sought out vengeful moment to really notice or even think about it much.

Orochimaru coughed out blood, the crimson substance running down from both sides of his mouth. The Sharingan shattered, or so it appeared to me in a rushing daze, revealing the golden-tined eyes. His famous Sound out-fit was stained with red, stained beyond repair. If I could think clearly, I would've probably smirked at that because of how ridiculous and hated those clothes were.

But…

Those sights quickly left me, as well as my thoughts, when I fell onto my knees. I gasped, unable to breathe as I stared through glazed over eyes at the stumbling man before me. His mouth was moving, but I heard no words, until he fell onto his side, the blood draining out of him into a large, crimson pool beneath him.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sakura watched with wide-eyes as the Uchiha sunk to the ground, unmoving. Her hands, still shaking with shock, tightened into fists. _No…nonono…_

Kakashi's hands clasped over her shoulders, trying to calm her, but it was not working. His comfort was too late, for the grief had already struck hard enough to leave her forever broken. A violent shudder racked her body as her senses numbed at the sight.

One moment, Naruto was at her side, a shocked expression upon his face, and then he was off running, already too far for her reach. Sakura's hand, already reached out, slowly faltered to her side.

Just minutes ago, she might've actually believed Team 7 had a future together, but as she watched Naruto kneel next to Sasuke with shaking hands, Sakura knew that future was no more.

* * *

"…Sa-suke."

Sasuke's wildly unfocused eyes darted towards the dying man next to him. The form blurred before him just as the glimpse of the brother with golden eyes was set into place. The image gone, barely remembered at all. His mind struggled to comprehend what he had seen, but failed utterly to do so.

The blood gushing out of Itachi now reached him, covering his motionless hand. It felt warm and sticky, the mere smell of it enough to make him almost gag.

"…You're not…dead y-yet." Sasuke's opened his mouth to argue, wanting to remark about the pain surging through his body, or about the electricity and burning jumping through his system. The tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't dying, but Sasuke knew better.

He had overpowered his Chidori, and now paid the consequences for it. How could've he avoided it? The pain running through his system, the grief, the longing for his older brother, the revenge that he never gained and the one he so sought for then was enough to power a spark of emotions, of hate and anger and sadness. The powered chakra and electricity behind it was ever so quietly and quickly destroying his body from the inside. And with Sakura's chakra reserves drained, there was no hope of surviving.

Once again, completely intending to make a cruel retort, Sasuke's once distant eyes came back into focus on the imposter just across the cold ground from him. However, his already opened mouth shut as his eyes widened.

"You are…not…dying." One pair of piercing crimson eyes stared at him though glazed over, and distant. No cruel mockery or amusement was there any longer, only a familiar wisdom that he faintly recognized. "Foolish…" His voice faded away, more blood gushing out the side of his mouth.

"..Brother."

Sasuke stared, his heart pounding once again, it no longer just dully thudding, so dead. "Itachi?"

Itachi wistfully smiled at him, the kind of smile that Sasuke was granted when he was a small child, all those years ago. Several flashbacks filled Sasuke's mind at that moment, drowning out the previous image of Itachi, the one who was recently controlled by Orochimaru.

"But…how?" Sasuke whispered softly, panic setting through him as Itachi's eyes flickered close. Just as he was about to scream his brother's name, however, they opened with a new difference. No longer crimson, but those rarely seen midnight blue eyes. Dark as oblivion, Itachi's eyes were enough to awe anyone, especially Sasuke himself.

"Orochimaru used his forbidden jutsu…to take over your body…and—and killed you." Sasuke's raspy voice was beginning to soften, the sound fading in and out. "There is…no way you could've survived…"

"I was underestimated. What people speak of…is not always…" A violent shudder racked through Itachi's body, cutting off his words. Sasuke reached towards his brother with a shaking hand, his mind conflicting over whether to give up the revenge and his painful past. _Just once…one time only. Never again._

For once, Sasuke had the power. Forgiveness that his brother rightfully deserved—after everything they had experienced. It didn't matter about the Clan Massacre, because he had learned the truth so long ago, it seemed, just a week ago, but that was all he ever wanted to hear, even if he would not admit. Just one reason, a logical and true one that explained everything about that tragic event many years back.

The convulsions faded away, and Itachi's eyes once again opened. His gaze rested on Sasuke's, completely oblivious to the hand reached out towards him. The thudding of footsteps nearing vibrated the ground beneath them, but both ignored it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

Sasuke felt a heavy, unexplainable pressure and anxiety suddenly weigh on him. His mouth was soon moving once again, not wanting to hear anymore of Itachi's words. He was stalling time, trying to avoid the sound he so desperately wanted to never exist, not in this world. _Don't say it…Don't you __**dare**__ fucking say it!_

"Itachi, you'll be fine. I don't…I don't underestimate you, not anymore. I couldn't ever have beaten you, and I know that now." Sasuke's babbling was beginning to melt into incoherent nonsense. The one who had never spoken that many words since the Uchiha Clan Massacre was now uncharacteristically speaking as if there was no tomorrow. In truth, there was no tomorrow. Or, that was what Sasuke pictured it to be if Itachi should die.

He was saying things that he never thought would be said. Things that had been kept his heart, in the back of his mind, so long. Sasuke could barely feel himself now; the world was numb to him. The only thing that he could focus on was the man who had made him so strong, without Sasuke even knowing it.

Sasuke's watched in grief, his eyes containing moisture that he had thought left him in this hardened, cold body, as Itachi's mouth opened once more even. Sasuke didn't want to pause in his ramblings; he didn't want to hear those words, those words that would devastate him more, more than even the loss of his family.

"There…won't be a next time."

* * *

Naruto slowed to a halt, his knees collapsing just as he neared Sasuke. The unmoving body beside him was forever motionless. He couldn't see Sasuke's sides rise or lower to indicate he was breathing, and his glazed over eyes were staring off into the distance, into a nothingness that Naruto could not see.

"…It's not true." Naruto whispered in denial, his voice soft with grief. His hands, now shaking, crashed into the ground, unable to move. He could feel the oblivion beginning to take over the sun that so righteously shined down on them. The world seemed darker, darker than when Sasuke had first left them.

However, this was much worse…oh, so much worse. This time, it seemed, the Sasuke they had known had left them for good.

* * *

_"Your time…has not come…yet." Itachi murmured softly through barely moving lips. Sasuke stared as Itachi's bloodied hand slowly reached up, and gently poked him with his index and middle fingers, just as he did when they were younger. The familiar gesture left a crimson mark on Sasuke's forehead, already beginning to slide slowly down from its original placement._

_"Your life…is just now…beginning." His breathing was becoming harder, complicating the accuracy of his words. Sasuke knew exactly what his brother was doing. He still wanted to appear to be in control, not to show weakness despite every small secret of the past that had been spilled. There would be no stammer, no stutter, just strong words to help his reputation to remain intact._

_Sasuke's eyelids drooped slightly at the thought as his lips twitched slightly. _

Same…Itachi.

_And for once, that one phrase he had cursed so many times in vain after each defeat from combat or the Clan's unquestioned pride in his older brother, was actually welcomed. It wasn't because of misfortune, but really, just relief._

_If it had not been Sasuke, he might've smiled or even cried in this situation, but he was Uchiha Sasuke. The one team member of Team 7 that had been cold and alone all those years, the one younger brother that could never gain the respect he wanted from his father, and of course, the one who had sought for so many years the revenge that he had thought was so rightfully his. No, instead, Sasuke remained in silence, watching Itachi as his dark eyes began to glaze over._

_Itachi continued to stare at the younger Uchiha with eyes growing colder and more distant. The strange, unmistakable wisdom that had always been there had not left yet, a surprise he had not expected. _

_"You look…as if you have…no hope." Sasuke's gaze raised once again to meet the last remaining bloodline link to his past. _

_"How can I have any? There is no life for me in---" Sasuke winced slightly, something sparking his system painfully. "…In the village. I have lost my purpose." _

_The darker clouds from the east were slowly floating their direction, the presence of the seemingly harmless clouds ominous. Sasuke could see the rain falling in the distance with the remaining sunlight mixing to make shining droplets from the sky._

_As if he could see the reflection of the image in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi murmured in a soft voice, "You…still have a purpose, unlike me." Sasuke wished to believe those words, thinking their would be a lie hidden in Itachi's sayings. However, as he glanced back at his dying brother, Sasuke saw genuine truth._

_Itachi's eyes shifted towards the man running towards them, before looking farther beyond him where the severely injured girl and the sensei remained. "Are you…so naïve not to see your…" His voice was growing softer, the words coming out much slower. The awaited words Sasuke listened for, so desperately as he began to realize, never escaped his brother's lips._

_Sasuke stared with wide-eyes, unable to believe the sight before him, the sounds that did not reach him any longer. An unexpected convulsion shook his body, something wet running down his cheeks. The unwanted coldness…_

_ His eyes lifted heavenward, expecting rain to be falling, washing away what was left behind of both of them. To his mild surprise, the soul freezing rain and darker, ominous clouds had not come. The winds had shifted, the storm moving towards the south, far away from them._

_He didn't want to believe it, but he was crying. The image of his vengeful victory completely shattered in the moment; Sasuke knowing that it was not what he had ever wanted in reality. Grief, shame, and happiness mixed with other unexplainable emotions he had not felt in such a long time. However, anger or hate was not one of them._

_Clouded senses finally overwhelmed him, the recent words and images swirling in his mind. A painful tug clawed at him, but he ignored it as his eyes closed. Sasuke knew this wasn't the end…_

_…but oh, how he wished it was.

* * *

_**I feel so bad about the lateness of this chapter. I am just so glad I had enough inspiration and muse to finally release the emotions into this update. In my mind, the ending here would be what I would want, honestly. There shall be an epilogue!! ^^**

**This is not the end of my updates, even though it would seem like it. I've been very busy, and also, lazy. I seriously need to kick my butt into making these, but as you can probably tell, this chapter had so much thought behind it. Revising was such a hard thing, and I was trying my best to keep Itachi and Sasuke in character. (We all know how hard that is…)**

**Anyways, I would appreciate feedback on whether this was a good, short story for a first try. And I would also wish to hear if the writing style (all the description and great detail) have a greater effect on this fanfiction. I'm becoming such a sucker for greatly detailed stories…Weird, huh?**

**Thank you very much for the reviewers and readers! I highly appreciate them!! :)**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	5. Epilogue

**Hope For The Future**

**A/N: Here it is…The epilogue. Originally, this chapter was named, "Ignorance", but I just changed it for rightful purposes. Please enjoy.**

**Epilogue:

* * *

**Kneeling silently in front of the recently buried grave, Sasuke bowed his head in quiet grief. The sounds surrounding him ceased, as if there was a possible God above them had finally allowed peace for one moment. Just for Sasuke…The tortured soul who could never find real purpose in his life.

Soft, darkened eyes stared blankly at the freshly disturbed dirt of the grave, ignoring the honorary stone only a few feet away. There was no need to look at the pitiful gravestone. If it did not list Uchiha Itachi's real achievements for the sake of the village, then why upset himself over it once again?

How in the world the Hokage had allowed this grave he did not know. Perhaps, she had felt sorrow for him, or maybe, she believed it was the right thing to do. Even the possibility that Lady Tsunade actually trusted his judgment came to mind, but Sasuke had dismissed it long ago. It did not matter so, but it still ran across his mind from time to time.

Uchiha Itachi, the man who murdered most of the Uchiha Clan for rightful reasons, deserved this grave. Especially, if it lay in the original Clan's plot, besides his parents. It might have seemed disrespectful, but to Sasuke, this is what he had wanted. For the family to be together, if not in life, but death.

Ignoring the light patter of rain falling on his face, he stood as his eyes finally lifted to the gravestone.

* * *

From far away, the last remaining Uchiha appeared aged by years of war and grief. He had recently adorned a permanent somber expression, one that had never been lifted once. His eyes, now more distant and calculating, had become slightly warmer. However, one detail that I had definitely noticed was a strange, familiar wisdom that he had gained through all the tragedies.

If I could honestly guess where such wisdom had come from, I would assume that Uchiha Itachi had passed it along as he was dying. After all, why leave your little brother with nothing? If his brother believed that Sasuke had abandoned his revenge and finally earned something in the end of their joined destinies, then so be it. The older brother always seemed to have a plan for these things…and it appeared, as usual, everything had checked out.

Pulling Sakura closer to me, allowing her head to lay against my shoulder as we stood in silence, I stared at the man who silently shut out the world. Several tears ran down her cheeks, out of grief or pity, I did not know. I could feel the innocent-like liquid slide against my neck, joining the light rain that followed.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura whispered softly as she watched her teammate with worried eyes. I brought an arm around her waist a little tighter.

"Things will never be the same again."

"I know." She chided in an immediate response. "We all knew that our lives would never be the same after Sasuke had left the village the first time…"

Her voice faded away as we fell into silence once more. The only sound audible was the noise of a crow's calls from a nearby tree, its beady eyes watching the scene. Soon enough, the omen-like bird flew off, cawing ominously as it traveled towards the outskirts of the village.

A steady, comforting hand found my shoulder, and by the sign of Sakura's brief tensing, hers as well. She soon relaxed, however, once she felt the familiar chakra of our sensei.

"What has happened cannot be changed…We do not need to dwell in the past, but the future." Kakashi murmured through his mask, his words ringing clearly, so that even the far away Sasuke could hear him.

Sasuke did not respond with stiffening or tension, as he usually would have, but instead, turning to face us with unfazed eyes. The bandages wrapping around all around his torso and right arm down, seemed to stand out as he finally started towards us. The rain was seeping through the weak fabric, but he continued to ignore it as his figure joined us.

The pink-haired woman beside me straightened up, her eyes locking onto Sasuke's gaze. I glanced between her and the Uchiha, barely catching the emotions exchange between them. His were more dulled than Sakura's, but I soon forget them as I found myself alone with Kakashi.

* * *

I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks as I gently embraced Sasuke. His body did not stiffen at the close contact, but perhaps he was too far away in his own world to even care anymore about boundaries.

My weak emotional bond with him made it so I simply couldn't comprehend what he had been suffering through all this time. The pain he must've experienced and lived with the last few years…The thought made a cold shiver run down my spine, and I knew this gesture was not because of the cold.

Although my aching chest protested with the sudden jerk, I did not release my hold on him. If I could ease any of the pain with my comfort, then maybe I wouldn't feel as useless. However, even as my hands gripped his bandages a little tighter, I knew that all my efforts would be in vain. If Naruto or Kakashi could do nothing, then why should I try?

But that was the point, wasn't it? Even if the situation was pointless, one should always try, even if the results will end up in the same, mostly likely, disappointing way. And if Sasuke was this hopeless case, which by the blankness in his eyes—I had to believe it—then I could at least _try_.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sakura had long left for her early hospital shift, the three remaining men of Team 7 eventually ended up near the old training grounds, gravely making their way towards the memorial stone just inside the chain-link gates. No one spoke as each of them found a place around the honorary monument, observing the stone with shadowed gazes.

After a few minutes of the dead-panned silence, Uchiha Sasuke, the one whom everyone thought would never speak again, or at least, not for several months, murmured a quiet, "The threat of the Akatsuki still lingers…"

Kakashi, even with trained ears, barley heard the softly spoken words. He almost raised a curious eyebrow at Sasuke's statement, but instead nodded in agreement.

Naruto, on the other hand, could not hold in his curiousity. His 'loud' personality, despite the grim circumstances, showed.

"What of Madara? And the Elders? Are you targeting them as well?" Sasuke didn't so much as glance at his rival teammate, but instead, he merely ignored the questions by closing his eyes in thoughtfulness.

Naruto frowned slightly at Sasuke's reluctance to respond. It was one thing to ignore him before Itachi's death because of Sasuke's goal for revenge, but now…There was no need for that. If anything, Sasuke should've been more talkative, he should've _changed_!

As Sasuke finally glanced up at Naruto after a few silent minutes, the Kyuubi-container finally understood what exactly had happened. Sasuke _had _changed, and not for the better. Then again, that was his opinion, but he was sure more than a handful of people would agree. Once again, the blankness in his eyes gave away everything.

Naruto couldn't even remember the kind of emotion that those brilliant midnight eyes once contained, and now, there was nothing. They were nothing—blank.

"He wanted to protect the village, especially from the remaining Akatsuki." Sasuke's voice was still too soft for Naruto to make out the words very well. Kakashi, however, stepped forward and placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder as in to gain his attention.

"We will, Sasuke, but we must tend to our recovery—"

"No!" Sasuke's voice rose slightly with the audible emotion, defiance. Kakashi blinked in surprise at the raw sound of it.

Sasuke's lowered head made so his eyes were covered by his long bangs. He whispered, "There's no time to lose…" Just the ominous meaning in those words was enough to send chills down his comrades' spines.

_One's revenge is never completely lost nor forgotten._

Those words never ceased to amaze him. They followed his students or close friends with a vice-grip that never let go. Never forgotten, and never left behind.

Kakashi's eyes shifted towards the Uchiha, but said nothing. There was nothing he _could _say. And even if there was something to say, just to aid in his wish to convince Sasuke otherwise, he might not have. However, this wasn't the circumstance, now was it?

He merely sighed in defeat, placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder for a moment, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

The next, early morning, Sasuke found himself trekking the trail he once had long ago. It was almost the same, except this time, the reasons were different. The same backpack on his shoulders and the same location for his forgotten headband—upon the dresser, next to a facedown portrait of Team 7.

His eyes, completely focused on the Leaf Village gates, resisted the urge to pass a glance at the bench Sakura had once been left on. Sasuke had also done this with the training grounds and Naruto's apartment. Each memorable place was being forgotten for the sake of the future. The Academy, the Uchiha Clan Estate, the Chuunin Exams Stadium…

However, just as he began to pass through the main streets of Konoha, several figures entered his line of vision. By the time these distractions had registered in his mind, Sasuke had already turned his head away from his goal, his objective sliding down the list of importance.

The pace of Uchiha Sasuke slowed, but did not stop. His gaze kept on these shadowed figures, awaiting an ambush. He already recognized the chakra signatures, but that didn't stop him from jumping to that possibility.

Would they allow him to leave? Would they try to stop him, knowing exactly what he was doing?

To his slight surprise, the familiar signatures did not move from the sidelines of the street. In fact, they remained completely motionless. Just as Sasuke began to pass the line of them, he felt several bothersome questions overwhelm him. Luckily or not, however, they were soon answered.

"Farewell…Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice drifted through the vacant streets. He could hear the tears in her voice, but only remained silent. He had expected her to say more, but she added nothing.

His pace once again faltered, and this time, stopped as his gaze settled on the ground. He chided himself for stopping, but knew there was no point. Uchiha Sasuke not only had wished to stop, but to stay just for the three teammates gathered beside him.

Sadly, that was not an option, or at least, that's what his mind forced him to think. His heart, cold and dead, no longer had a say in these sorts of decisions. In other words, this choice was final, and unchangeable.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Sasuke noticed Naruto's chakra signature shaking slightly. Not wanting himself to prevent his leaving much longer, he simply ignored it and continued to walk. There wasn't much nighttime left to waste; Sasuke had already guessed the time was around 3 a.m.

In less than a few minutes, Uchiha Sasuke found himself outside the gates of Konoha, staring up at the village. Was this for the last time? That was a possibility since the chances of him dying fighting the Akatsuki were quite great.

A small wry smile graced his lips just thinking of his chances. Long ago, he had only sought after his brother, but now, it was the entire organization. Sometimes…it seemed his choices were too ironic.

His gaze caught sight of the remaining Team 7 standing on the other side of gate, within the borders. Sasuke could see the temptation in Naruto's eyes, the raw urge to leave with him, and never let their friendship fall apart. However, he also noticed that Kakashi held a hand on Naruto's shoulder, something to prevent him from leaving.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured from across the barrier that separated us. I didn't respond or acknowledge him, but he knew he held my attention.

"As the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I…" Naruto's voice shook as he spoke, and finally faded away as he looked up at me through clouded eyes. The raw pain showing in his gaze took me aback, almost making me flinch. It shouldn't have been this hard to leave Naruto, just as I did the last time. But perhaps…

Perhaps, this time I knew I wouldn't be coming back. After all, with several Akatsuki members left, the chances of my survival were quite slim, if not none. And even though most shinobi might deny their fate or try to improve their hope by trying to convince themselves otherwise…Well, I just preferred things in black and white.

Simply put, do or die.

Even as Naruto struggled with his words, I sensed Sakura's chakra building up in her fists. My former sensei simply shook his head at Naruto, in disappointment or pity, I did not know. However, Kakashi finally looked up from his student's crumbling form to me with determination and condemnation visible in those once trustful eyes.

"As your teammates, we wish you the best of luck, Uchiha Sasuke." He began, his voice full of authority and strength. I could hear the personal sorrow of his there, but as I soon came to learn, I could only stand and listen. My body felt numb, except for my ears, which forced me to listen to Kakashi.

The catch in his voice was obvious. "However, as the people of the Hidden Leaf Village, we believe our own intentions are more important than your own. With the authority of the present Hokage and the Council, you are now deemed a rogue ninja and will not be allowed to…ever return."

Even if it was the Council's decision, I could practically _feel _the emotions radiating off Kakashi as he finished his declaration. The longing to follow his student to the end, even if it meant it would be his own. The grief for losing yet another comrade and friend in his short, yet experienced life. Especially, the sincere, but misplaced hope he had for my goal, despite the obstacles and risks I faced.

Within seconds, however, I sensed Naruto weakly waving at me as Sakura jumped a few feet forward, fists raised to attack. The impact on the ground made from her attack caused giant walls to slowly surface as the Leaf Village Gates began to close. The rocky barriers were beginning to offer protection and seclusion as they rose in front of the walls containing the village.

I found myself staring at my team's fading image, as well as the village I once belonged to that now shunned me. Sakura's tears hitting the ground as she continued to punch the ground. Naruto's crumbling figure as he watched his rival for the last time. Kakashi's gaze downcast, in shame and grief.

Now, as the gates closed, leaving me alone, and the rocky walls formed, I found seclusion. I stared, not quite comprehending what had just occurred, even though I had seen it with my own eyes. I released a sigh as silence ensued, my heart that I thought had long ago died, ache.

* * *

_"Your life…is just now...beginning."_

Sasuke's head lifted at the memory of Itachi's words. He glanced at the Leaf Village once more, knowing this was the last time to gaze upon it. Before turning around and starting down the trail, leading away from his former home, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Even if I won't see any of you again…" Sasuke's eyes softened, ignoring the weakness he was probably showing at the moment. …_Doesn't mean I won't protect the village from the Akatsuki. In fact…That was my whole purpose of leaving._

The wind, softly breezing past him, picked up a little bit, almost as if encouraging him. He turned his back on the village, slowly walking down the path as the first of the night sky's stars faded away.

"Why sacrifice all of the people you care for when you can simply sacrifice yourself and end it?" Sasuke whispered softly, the smile still present. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Assuming his brother's role may not have been Itachi's wish, but this was Sasuke's life now, wasn't it? After all, if his life was just now beginning…Shouldn't he be the one to end it as well?

_Brother…To assume your role is my true place among this world. To protect this village is my duty, and even if I must sacrifice myself…I will still be completing our goal._

The future of Uchiha Sasuke?

Why, yes, it would be short, but if Sasuke crafted it to his liking just as the man before him…It might be worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** **It's hard to believe, isn't it? I seriously never thought my fanfiction writing would ever make it this far, but it has! The good news is, however, there are more to come!**

**Wow! This must've been one of my shortest stories in existence! Who would've thought I could fit so much detail in there?  
**

**If any of my readers thought my other stories were completely forgotten…Well, I have an awesome surprise for you! As I finish this one, many more updates are coming your way. :) I hope you all look forward to them.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, because I know I did. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciated it. ^^ And yes, I'm aware Sasuke lost his character, but hey, you never know how an emotional Sasuke would ever act, now would you?**

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
